List of shows aired on Canal Pudú Internacional
Here's the list of shows airing on Canal Pudú Internacional. Shows Pudú Producciones *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' series **''The Matias Pudu Show'' **''Matias Pudu, P.I.'' **''The Fantastic Stories of Matias Pudu'' **''The Little Amanda and Sugarpup Show'' **''Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics'' **''Toon-A-Majigs'' **''Wolfer and Treetop: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Matias Pudu's Crazy Speedway'' **''Steven, Booboo, Lancy and Lucy: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures'' **''Chilean Hero League: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Matias Pudu and Friends' Olympics'' **''Matias Pudu Legends'' **''The Dynamic Trio'' **''Young Toons: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Pudutitans Unleashed'' **''The Life of Matias Pudu'' **''Ricky, Flappy and Pals'' **''Dr. Malo, Amanda and Franky: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''The Raccoon Family's Adventures: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Loretta Bones, Private Detective'' **''Matias Pudu's Worldwide Treasure Hunt'' **''Matias Pudu's Wonderful Stories'' **''Pudu Town'' **''The Adventures of Agent, Biscuit and Alice'' **''Superfox and Superfoxgirl: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Little Amanda and the Pudú Girls: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha'' **''The Gordo and Tiny Show'' **''Kid Pudu: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Kitten Trio'' *''Galactic Teen Hero'' series **''Galactic Teen Hero'' **''Galactic Teen Hero: Chronicles'' **''Galactic Teen Hero: Starlight Legend'' **''Galactic Teen Hero: Planet Robotic'' **''Galactic Teen Hero: Space of Heroes'' **''Galactic Teen Hero Adventures'' **''Galactic Teen Hero: Generation X'' **''Galactic Teen Hero: Power Force'' **''Galactic Teen Hero: The New Federation'' *''Playful Dog and his Friends'' series **''Playful Dog and his Friends'' **''The New Adventures of Playful Dog'' **''Playful Dog's Puppet Tales'' **''Playful's Super Team'' *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas'' series **''The Cute Little Chihuahuas'' **''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: Adventures in Cuteland'' **''The Cute Little Chihuahuas and Friends'' *''The Squirrels'' series **''The Squirrels'' **''The Squirrels Show'' *''Goober and the Mystery Gang'' series **''Goober and the Mystery Gang'' **''Goober's Movie Mania'' **''The Goober Show'' **''Goober and the Spirits'' **''Goober and the Mystery Kids'' **''Goober and the Mystery Gang: The Next Mysteries'' **''Goober and the Mystery Gang: Gets a Clue!'' **''Goober and the Mystery Gang: Freshed and Mysterious'' *''Little Lollypop and Friends'' series **''Little Lollypop and Friends'' **''Little Lollypop's Adventures in Sugarland'' *''The Mouse Family'' *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' *''Internet Geeks'' *''The Musician Animals'' *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures'' *''Myths and Legends: The Animated Series'' *''Cyber Family'' *''The Soccer Legends'' *''Acornsville'' *''Japanese Invasion'' *''Leo Cortez: Alien Attacker'' *''Internet Forces'' *''Best Friends Forever'' *''Patricia Peach and Friends'' *''Ting the Little Wizard'' *''Cottonbunny'' *''Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight'' *''Dancing Chip'' *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' *''8-Bit City'' *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' *''Felipe Cool'' *''Dinomorphers'' *''Ninjaws: Robot Ninja'' *''Hector the Viking'' *''The Pop Aliens'' *''Lola's Movie Beach'' *''Asteroid Hackers'' *''Teen Spies'' *''League of Evil Animals'' *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' *''The Chilotes'' *''Fiestas Patrias High School'' *''Pancoo'' *''Space Guardians'' *''Atlantis: The Ocean Warriors'' *''Krishna: Huntress Princess'' *''The Wilds'' *''Superluchadores: The Melee'' *''Battle Miners'' *''Quest of the Ancient Relics'' *''SilverFalcons'' *''Chronicles of the Leaf Warrior'' *''Holiday Academy'' *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' *''Life in the Sky'' *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' *''The World of the Dragons'' *''Super Hawk'' *''Goby: Pet-Ventures'' *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' *''Galactic Polar Rangers'' *''The Calaveras'' *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' *''The Evil Sisters'' *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' *''Zeno Clash: The Chronicles of Ghat'' *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' *''Donato'' *''Galactic Alien Force'' *''Norberta the Little Dog'' *''Secret Deers'' *''The Legend of the Six Ninjas'' *''Pudu Short Restaurant'' *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' *''Canine Legends'' *''Pudu Producciones' Galactic Hour'' *''Kid Racecar'' *''Captain Jasper and Pierre's Wacky Comedy Hour'' *''The Vermin Teenage Warriors'' *''Susie Woodenhat'' *''Super Kid and Power Dog'' *''Zanytology'' *''Robot Police: Armor and Forces'' *''Pedro the Little Squirrel'' *''The Spy Squirrels'' *''Magic Warriors'' *''The Metalic Shapeshifting Beasts'' *''Go-Kart Hound'' *''The Adventures of Princess Mouse'' *''Alienmorph'' *''The Enviromental Heroes'' *''Betty Honey and Friends'' *''Robofoxes'' *''The Teenagers from Saturn'' *''Animals from the West'' *''Bird-Venture'' *''Crow, Bear, Mouse and Weasel'' *''The Bear and the Hamsters'' *''The Island Screwball Gang'' *''Fairy Tale School'' *''Weaselstein'' *''Loretta: Brazilian Princess'' *''Wonder League'' *''The Chronicles of the Ogre Slayers'' *''The Commercial Family'' *''Digital Boy'' *''Life in the Middle'' *''Popcorn and Corn'' *''Ridiculous Ark'' *''The Adventures of Lily and Friends'' *''Power Deers'' Andes Television Studios *''One Single Family'' *''The Riders of the Andes'' *''Power Force'' *''City of Crimes'' *''The Spy from H.U.N.T.E.R.'' *''The Games of the Two Kingdoms'' *''Viral Serena'' *''201 Reasons for Fernanda'' *''Diego, Victor, Camila and Dominica'' *''Antofagasta: The City of Murder'' *''The Rojas'' *''Hospital Surgeons'' *''Waitress in Working'' *''Daniel and Teresa'' *''Secret Passages'' *''Pablo Larrain's Stories of Terror'' *''A Girl in the Family'' *''The Life and Times of Joaquin and Pedro'' *''Lola the Hound'' *''The Puppetcons Comedy Show'' *''The Colorful Gang'' *''Toons in the Real World'' Chilevisión *''Don Camilo'' *''Vivir con 10'' *''Mala Conducta'' *''Sin Anestesia'' *''Manuel Rodríguez'' *''Graduados'' *''Las 2 Carolinas'' *''Buscando a María'' *''Mujeres de Lujo'' *''Infiltradas'' *''La Doña'' *''La Sexóloga'' *''Viña del Mar International Song Festival'' *''Infieles'' *''Ana y los Siete'' *''Mis Años Grossos'' *''Aquí No Hay Quien Viva'' *''12 Días que Estremecieron a Chile'' *''Divino Tesoro'' *''Ecos del Desierto'' *''Maldito Corazón'' *''Sudamerican Rockers'' *''Bala Loca'' *''Casado con Hijos'' (Chilean version) *''Amor Virtual'' *''Don Diablo'' *''Vampiras'' *''Gordis'' *''Pasapalabra'' *''Maldita Moda'' *''Talento Chileno'' *''Sin Vergüenza'' *''El Club de la Comedia'' *''Teatro en Chilevisión'' *''El Diario de Eva'' *''Chilian Geografic'' *''TV Condoro'' *''Déjelos con Nosotros'' *''Extra Jóvenes'' *''Los Bochincheros'' Red Televisiva Megavisión S.A. *''Eres mi Tesoro'' *''Te Doy la Vida'' *''Amanda'' *''Verdades Ocultas'' *''Rossabella'' *''Santiago City'' *''A Todo Dar'' *''Algo Está Cambiando'' *''Fortunato'' *''Pituca Sin Lucas'' *''Papá a la Deriva'' *''Pobre Gallo'' *''Ámbar'' *''Tranquilo Papá'' *''Si yo Fuera Rico'' *''Montecristo'' *''Maldita'' *''Sres. Papis'' *''Perdona Nuestros Pecados'' *''Zoom, Acércate al Amor'' *''Amores Urbanos'' *''Don Floro'' *''Xfea2'' *''EsCool'' *''Mitú'' *''Porky te Amo'' *''Decibel 110'' *''BKN'' *''Magi-K'' *''La Nany'' *''Tres son Multitud'' *''Otra Vez Papá'' *''La Colonia'' *''Adiós al Séptimo de Línea'' *''Cobre'' *''Solita Camino'' *''Chico Reality'' *''Familia Moderna'' *''El Niño Rojo'' *''The Switch Drag Race: El Arte del Transformismo'' *''Coliseo Romano'' *''Gigantes con Vivi'' *''La Ley de la Selva'' *''Chile Tuday'' *''Mekano'' Univision Telemundo Grupo Clarin Estrella Argentina Studios Canal 13 Televisión Nacional de Chile Televisa Azteca Televisión Canal 9 Venevisión Ecuavisa TV Perú RCN Televisión Bolivisión Caracol TV Panamericana Televisión Albavisión Other